1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mounted device, and more particularly, to a head mounted device utilizing an LCD panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A head-mounted display (HMD), a three-dimensional visual optical device, is the first device providing its wearer with an immersive experience. The typical HMD houses two miniature display screens and an optical system that channels the images from the screens to the eyes, thereby presenting a stereo view of a virtual world. Recently, the head mounted display as an input apparatus in response to a user's action is widely utilized in an augmented reality or a virtual reality system. Continuously measuring the position and orientation of the user's head by means of a motion tracker allows an image generating computer to adjust a scene representation to a current view. As a result, the viewer can look around and walk through the surrounding virtual environment. In addition, text and images can be projected on a screen for viewing by the user therefore realizing an augmented reality or a virtual reality environment.
The HMD utilizes a lens group to enlarge an image generated by a small 2-dimension Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). In detail, the image generated by the small liquid crystal display and through the lens group having prisms with decentration free-form surface can be projected on the pupil of the user which sees an enlarged projection image. Such an effect is called a hologram.
The conventional head mounted display fails to gain popularity due to its large volume, heavy weight, and expensive price. Accordingly, smaller volume, less weight, and lower price will be key factors to entice consumers to purchase a new head mounted display.